Elemental Wolf
by WhiteTigress210
Summary: Edward left and Bella turns into a shape-shifter who can control the elements water, wind, fire, earth, life, and death. When the Volturi go to pick a fight with the Cullen's what will Bella do?
1. Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did, Bella would have a back bone and not be so needy of Edward. Oh, and people, please don't copyright this or whatever happens on fanfiction. This is is my story though I'm very flattered that someone would copyright my first ever story! Sorry, I'm blabbering. And I quote (from me) GET ON READIN'!

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

And he was gone. I fell to my knees, pain rolling over me in waves. My precious Edward, gone forever. That selfish, self centered bastard! Wait, what? Edward's not a bastard. Then, I felt it. The rage inside of me. No, this was not rage. This was pure, raw, untamed anger.

I started to shake. I shook so hard. Then, came the pain. I felt it as my bones cracked and reformed. I felt it as fur sprouted from my body. And I felt it as I grew. So much. Water pooled around me though it wasn't raining... yet.

I cried out in the pain but it came out as a long, agonized howl. The pain felt like it lasted forever. Then, it stopped. I looked around and I realized that I wasn't standing on 2 legs I was standing on 4.

_What the hell!_

_Hey, look a new kid. So who are you newbie? _A voice in my head said.

_Oh god, I've gone crazy!_

_No no kid. Calm down. Who are you?_

_Bella Swan._

_Bella? Stay still. I'll be right there. Oh yeah, my name is Sam. Sam Uley, the alpha._

_Please hurry. It hurts so much. _I let out a whimper.

Soon I heard heavy footsteps and then, out of the forest, came a gigantic, midnight wolf. The wolf looked at me, eyes widening as he studied my new form. And I saw myself in his thoughts.

I was beautiful. Snow white fur cover my agile, graceful, and strong looking body. My eyes were not the dull brown I was used to. They were ocean blue. It shocked me but not as much as what happened next.

The wind picked up, blowing my long fur all around me. And as Sam and I watched the fur turned from snow white to thunderstorm cloud gray and my eyes turned lightning blue.

_The Elemental Wolf._ Sam gasped in his head.

**The Elements, The Emotions That Can Cause Them, And What Bella Looks Like When She Uses Them**

Water: Snow white fur. Ocean blue eyes. Sadness.

Wind: Thunderstorm cloud gray fur. Lightning blue eyes. Shocked. Embarrassment.

Fire: Red eyes. Red fur. Anger.

Earth: Dark, chocolate brown fur. Leaf green eyes. Calmness.

Life: Golden fur. Golden eyes. Happiness.

Death: Total darkness black fur. Total darkness black eyes. Hatred.

**Hey, look! I started another story! If you review then the updates will come faster. Oh and I wouldn't mind insults either. Flames or no flames. I can take it!**


	2. Revenge?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did, Bella would have a back bone and not be so needy of Edward.**

_The what?_ I asked in my head. But Sam was not paying attention to me. No, he was having a mental breakdown. His thinking was so fast that I only aught glimpses.

_Not possible... Have to see the elders... Must tell Jared and Paul... So beautiful... Emily... Possible threat..._

The last one threw me off. Me? A possible threat? There was no way. I didn't even know what was going on.

_Hello!_ I cried. But Sam was still thinking to fast and not at all focused on me.

_HELLO! _I screamed. Sam jumped at least 2 fee into the air and I had to hold back my laughter.

_What? _He snarled, as if I had done something wrong by interrupting his train of thoughts.

_What the heck is going on?_ I yelled. My previous confidence in my hallucination suddenly stopped and I started to feel panicked again. Sam's eyes softened then.

_You, kid, are part of this pack now. Do you know the stories of how the Quilletes came to be?_ He asked.

_Yes, Jacob Black told me you were descended from wolves but I'm not Quillete. _

_Well, that's right. The legends are true and because you are Bella Swan, leech girl. Can you tell me what we hunt?_

_Vampires. _I thought, with a snarl and a wave of pain. _REVENGE!_

**Okay. I am really, really, really sorry that this is so short but since it is so short I will update really soon. Like maybe tomorrow or Monday or something. I ended it there because I think it's a good place to end it. Okay. So 5 reviews: 5 days to wait for my next update. 10 reviews: 2 days. 15 or more: tomorrow.**


	3. Sorry!

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**Okay. I know this isn't a real update and I'm sorry but before you exit out of this please read it! I know I haven't been updating very much for either of my stories and I am so, so, so very sorry! My finals are coming up (FINALS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!) and I am freaking out! Plus my family is cleaning the house and organizing our camping trip AND every single weekday I go to the gym with my mom. I haven't had ANY free time to write. Plus I've had my worst enemy in my head: WRITER'S BLOCK! OH, I absolutely hate it! So, if anyone has ANY ideas for either of my stories PLEASE tell me! I will even put the story up for adoption if you don't want to give me your ideas. Oh, and REMEMBER: THERE ARE NO BAD IDEAS!**


	4. Up for Adoption

**ADOPTION!**

I'm really, really, really sorry but I have to stop writing _Elemental Wolf_. I need to focus more on my story, _Special_ so I'm putting it up for adoption. If you want to adopt _Elemental_ _Wolf_ please send me your ideas in a review or private message so I can see if your going to turn it into a crappy story or not then, if I like your ideas and think your a good writer and won't be a quitter like me, I'll private message you back.

Sorry for quiting,

WhiteTigress210


	5. Lil' Red Rocker

**ADOPTION!**

**Okay, Elemental Wolf has now been given to one of my favorite reviewers... (drum roll please)**

_**Lil'****Red Rocker!**_

**Yay! I'm so happy someone thought the story was good and reviewed and everything! _Lil' Red Rocker _now has adopted my story for good... I hope. Good luck _Lil' Red Rocker _and May The Forks Be With You! Hahahaha! ;)**


	6. Readoption

Hey guys! So, I've recently just gotten back onto fanfiction and I just found out from your reviews that Lil' Red Rocker is no longer on. So, I'm I guess that means that this story is back up for adoption! so, just read my chapter Adoption and use the instructions there! :) Sorry for being absent for so long guys!


End file.
